parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Do The Roar (Crossover)
the scene when Shrek roars in Shrek Forever After. Characters (Who Flies Away) *Mr. Peabody And Sherman (2014 Film) *Mufasa (The Lion King) *Ratso and Westley (The Ugly Duclking and Me!) *Linnux (Rock Dog) *Roland (Strange Magic) *Mambo and Munk (Happily N'ever After) *Felicie and Victor (Leap!) *Kazar (The Wild) *Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Dug Hognob and Goona (Early Man) *Valiant (2005 Film) *El Macho (Despicable Me 2) *King Goobot and Ooblar (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genious 2001) *Vitruvius (The LEGO Movie) *Alpha Beta and Gamma (Up) *Rodney Copperbottom and Fender (Robots) *The Lorax (2012 Movie) *Tom Cat and Jerry (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Fievel (An American Tail) *Arthur Claus and Bryony (Arthur Christmas) *Rameses II (The Prince of Egypt) *Drix and Osmosis Jones (2001 Film) *Waluigi and Wario (SMG4 Bloopers: The Wacky Wario Bros.: Golfing for Gold) *Screwie (Everyone's Hero) *Gargoyle Ronnie and Gargoyle Reggie (Sherlock Gnomes) *Mayor Ned McDodd (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) *Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy: Fool on the Ed) *Chungu and Nne (The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar) *Kate and Humpley (Alpha and Omega) *Bloom Stella Layla Tecna Musa (Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom) *Zartog (Space Chimps) *Evelyn Deavor (Incredibles 2) *Raegar (Sheeps and Wolves) *Wallace (Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers) *Soto (Ice Age) *Miss Fritter (Cars 3) *Baldi and Yoda (SMG4 Bloopers: If Mario was in... Baldi's Basics) *Herman Schultz/Shocker (Spider-Man: Homecoming) *Metal Beard (The LEGO Movie) *Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Pear (Annoying Orange: Apple Keynote) *Miraculous Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir: Origins - Part 1) *Bloom (Winx Club) *Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer and Goddard (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genious 2001) *Prince John (Robin Hood) *Sherlock Gnomes and Juliet (Sherlock Gnomes) *Reg (Silly Animals) *DJ Drake (Looney Tunes: Back in Action) *Judge Hopkins (Paranorman) *Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Coraline *Flynn Rider and Maximus (Tangled) *RJ and Verne (Over the Hedge) *Diesel 10 (Thomas and The Magic Railroad) *Grubber (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Astrid (Dragons Race to the Edge: Total Nightmare) *Scuttle and Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games) *Michael Jordan (Space Jam) *Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Bernard and Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Hela (Thor: Ragnarok) *Yogi Bear (2010 Film) *Benny (The Wild) *Flora, Tecna, Stella, and Musa (Winx Club: Season 1) *Giselle (Enchanted) *Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants: Shangaied) *The Raccoon (Incredibles 2) *Zeebad (Doogal) *Twillight Sparkle and The Storm King (My Little Pony The Movie) *Fifi (The Peanuts Movie) *The Hawk (Legend of The Neverbeast) *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes: Back In Action) *Kitty Galore (Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) *Axel & Loco (A Bug's Life) *Preed (Titan A. E.) *Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) *Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park) *Robbie (Lazy Town: We Are Number One!) *Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Blanky, Toaster & Lampy (The Little Brave Toaster) *Postman Pat (Postman Pat: The Movie) *Midnight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games) *Rover Dangerfield *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Aldrich Killian (Iron Man 3) *Proxima Midnight (Avengers: Infinity War) *Shaw, Boog and Elliot (Open Season) *Kion, Fuli, Ono, Bunga and Beshte (The Lion Guard: Never Roar Again) *Mary and Sarah Sanderson (Hocus Pocus 1993) *Bela (Hotel Transilvania 2) *Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) *Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Ozzie (Rock Dog) *Santa Clause (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) *Donald Duck (A Mickey Mouse Cartoon: No Service!) *Kaa (The Jungle Book) *B.O.B, Missing Link and Dr. Cockroach (Monsters VS. Aliens) *Ultron (Avengers: Age of Ultron) *Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Botticelli (The Tale of Despereaux) *Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rocket (Little Einsteins) *Mr.Ross (Regular Show Movie) *Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Dixie (Daddy I'm a Zombie) *Siri (Rugrats Go Wild) *Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Grug, Belt, and Guy (The Croods) *Scout Fairies (Legend of The Neverbeast) *Niko and Julius (The Flight Before Christmas) *Patrick Star (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *Abigail (Once Upon A Forest) *Thrax (Osmosis Jones) *Golf Ball (BFDI) *Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Queen (Snow White and The Seven Dwarves) *Raven Queen and Apple White (Ever After High: Dragon Games) *The Bowler Hat Guy (Meet The Robinsons) *Tulip (Storks) *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Dory and Hank (Finding Dory) *Tari (SMG4 Bloopers: Mario The Ultimate Gamer) *Beaker (Muppets Most Wanted) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons Movie) *Scar (The Lion King) *Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Mickey Mouse & Goofy (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Donald Duck's Clubhouse) *Knuckles (The Swan Princess 2) *Violet and Dash (Incredibles 2) *King Malbert (Igor) *Ernesto de La Cruz (Coco) *Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Cat R. Waul (An American Tail Fievel Goes West) *Pitch Black (Rise of The Guardians) *Clayton (Tarzan) *The Cat (A Mickey Mouse Cartoon: Gasp!) *Nigel (Rio) *Griffin the Invisible Man Frankenstein Wayne and Murray (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer-Vacation) *Strom (Alpha and Omega 8: Journey to Bear Kingdom) *Po and Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Reggie (Free Birds) *Stefano (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Gnomeo, Shroom and Featherstone (Gnomeo and Juliet) *Megamind *Aladar and Zini (Dinosaur) *Simba (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Tod and The Bear (The Fox and The Hound) *Dr. Neo Cortex and Crash Bandicoot (Crash Twinsanity) *SMG4 (SMG4 Bloopers: DerpTV: Mushroom Kingdom's Got Talent) *Dipper and Mabel (Gravity Falls) *Lou (Cats & Dogs) *Shere Khan, Mowgli and Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) *Duchess and Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Judith (Silly Animals) *Sheeta (Castle in the Sky) *James Hook (The Pirate Fairy) *Garfield (Garfield: The Movie) *Grayson (The Nut Job) *Norman Badcook (Paranorman) *Mumble and Leopard Seal (Happy Feet) *James Bond (Skyfall) *Police Officers Patty and Paul and Grunion (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Clumsy Smurf (Smurfs The Lost Village) *Mandrake (Epic 2013) *Aloysius O'Hare (The Lorax 2012) *Jacquimo (Thumbelina) *Dot (A Bug's Life) *Cull Obsidian (Avengers: Infinity War) *Roddy (Flushed Away) *Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Frieda (Happily N'ever After) *Police Officers (Monster House) *Lenny Leopard (Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host) *Spongebob And Patrick (Spongebob Squarepants: Rocket Sandy) *Blythe and Roger Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe's Big Adventure Part One) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast 1991) *Lenny (Shark Tale) *Phillis (The Ugly Duclking and Me!) *Marina Del Rey and Ariel (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) *Tuck (Best Pals Hand Time) *Lord Nooth (Early Man) *Mr. Prince (The Little Prince 2015) *Harry Osborn/New Goblin (Spider Man 3) *Bruce Wayne/Batman Dick Grayson/Robin Barbara Gordon/Batgirl and Alfred (The Lego Batman Movie) *Victor Van Dort and Emily (Corpse Bride) *Dennis (Silly Animals Movie - Kung Fu Dog) *Rollo (Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-celent Adventure) *Po (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Drake (The Pebble of the Penguin) *Jane (Return to Never Land) *Patchy the Pirate (Spongebob Squarepants: Shangaied) *Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Kubo Beetle and Monkey (Kubo and the Two Strings) *Gavin, Roger, and Gertie (Ice Age: Collision Course) *The Toad (Flushed Away) *Lightning McQueen and Mater (Cars 2) *Varian (Tangled: The Series) *The Jester (Legend of Oz: Dorothy's Return) *Helga (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Goigoi and Reirei (The Lion Guard: Too Many Termites) *Lord Power (Jimmy the Stickman Collection Series) *Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Bernard Bear *Akiko Glitter (The Emoji Movie) *Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Ofelia (Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible) *Dr. Schadenfreude (Igor) *Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *The Mirror (Veggietales) *Eggs (The Boxtrolls) *Saluk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Gru (Despicable Me 3) *Oppenheimer (The Pirate Fairy) *Van Helsing (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer-Vacation) *Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs In Heaven) *Melvin Sneedly (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Mordu (Brave) *Scarlet Overkill (Minions) *Olaf (Frozen) *Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Steele (Balto) *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Tinker Bell and Terence (Tinker Bell and The Lost Treasure) *Rocky Rhodes and Ginger (Chicken Run) *Constance Nebbercracker (Monster House) *Goofy Goof (An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Raiden The Mook King (Kubo and the Two Strings) *Oh, Captain Smek and Boovs (Home) *Mai (Next Gen) *Heather Muldoon (The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature) *Darkar (Winx Club) *Titan (Space Chimps) *Lewis and Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Moriarty (Sherlock Gnomes) *Tamatoa (Moana) *Sheriff Not-A-Robot (The Lego Movie) *Grizzly Bear (Balto) *Evil Ski-Teams and Boingo (Hoodwinked!) *Bo (The Star) *GO-4 (WALL-E) *Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Dylan (Doogal) *Alex (Madagascar) *Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Paul "Dibs" Plutzker (Casper) *Troll (Enchanted) *Pumpkin Dog (Webkinz: "No Copyright Webkinz Intended) *Rosie, Maria, Serge and Buddy (Open Season 3) *Hansel and Red Puckett (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs Evil) *Max and Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *Professor Poppypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Goofy (Saludos Amigos) *Fred (Silly Animals) *Lovelace (Happy Feet) *Hawk Moth (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Chicken Litttle, Buck Luck and Kirby (Chicken Little; 2005) *Billy (Animal United) *Jenny Bernett (Monster House) *Wyborne (Coraline) *Gantu (Lilo & Stitch) *Bolt, Mittens, Rhino *Hades (Hercules) *Manny Sid and Diego (Ice Age) *The Farmer (Shaun The Sheep The Movie) *Percy (Thomas and Friends: Percy Runs Away) *BoCo (Thomas and friends: the diseasel) *Pristine Figg, Lickboot and Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Terry Dexter and Princess Dawn (Here Comes the Grump) *Zach (Wild Kratts: Let the Rhinos Roll) *Smarty (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Loki (The Avengers) *Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Horton (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) *Buck (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Ludo (Star Vs. the Forces of Evil: Quest Buy) *Dragon Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent) *Charles Muntz (Up) *Barkis Bittern (Corpse Bride) *Gepetto, Figaro, Cleo, Pinocchio *Gaturro (2010 Film) *Cretaceous and Maelstrom (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *The Mane 6 (My Little Pony The Movie) *Bill Sykes (Oliver & Company) *Dug (Up) *Max (Cats Dont's Dance) *Maui (Moana) *Icy, Darcy, Stormy (Winx Club: Season 2) *Von Talon (Valiant) *Scout Fairy 1# (Legend of The Neverbeast) *Sir Oswald (Sooty Amazing Adventures) *Wander and Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder: The Toddler) *Tybalt (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Tinkerbell Silvermist Rosetta Vidia Fawn and Iridessa (The Pirate Fairy) *Bratty Kid (The Loud House) *Mzingo and the Vultures (The Lion Guard: The Search of Utamu) *Smolder The Bear (Timon and Pumbaa) *Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank) *Ebony Maw (Avengers: Infinity War) *King the Wolf (?Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze?) *Francis E. Francis (The Boss Baby) *Nyx (Legend of The Neverbeast) *Dil and Tommy Pickles Chuckie Finster Phillip "Phil" and Lillian "Lil" DeVille (The Rugrats Movie) *Lena Thackleman and Kira Supernova (Escape from Planet Earth) *Agnes Gru and Edith Gru (Despiable Me) *Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) *Larry Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape (The Pirates who Don't Do Anything: A Veggie Tales Movie) *Harold (Silly Animals) *Mr. Gristle (The Boxtrolls) *King Julien and Maurice (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Bunnies (Open Season) *Japeth (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs Evil) *Barry (Sausage Party) *A. Thumper (Shaun the Sheep Movie) *Luigi (SMG4 Bloopers: The Mario Café) *Obesey, Mr and Mrs. Griffin (All Creatures Big and Small) *Commander Tartar (Splatoon 2) *Ripslinger (Planes) *Slade (Teen Titans Go! To the Movies) *Issac (Silly Animals) *Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Sqarepants: Squid's Day Off) *Fisher Biskit (Littlest Pet Shop: Heart of Parkness) *The Wickersham Brothers (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls Movie) *Count Grisham (The Scarecrow) *Mortadelo and Filemon (Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible) *Louis (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Kirk the Woodsman (Hoodwinked!) *Lord Business and Emmet (The Lego Movie) *Mario and Yoshi (SMG4 Bloopers: Stupid Mario World) *Animal Control (The Secret Life of Pets) *The Falcon (Stuart Little 2) *Sisters (Kubo and the Two Strings) *Racers (Cars 2006) *Napoleon and Lafayette (The Aristocats) *Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Delightful Children From Down the Lane (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Pluto and the Reindeer (Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas) *Sugar Sprinkles Penny Ling and Buttercream (Littlest Pet Shop: Sweet (Truck) Ride) *Anastasia and Drizella (Cinderella III: A Twist in Time) *Dagda (Epic 2013) *Ruffshodd (Racing Stripes) *Benson (Regula Show) *Skinner (Ratatouille) *The Viper (The Secret Life of Pets) *Norm and the Lemmings (Norm of the North) *Mole (The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature) *The Giant Squid (Finding Dory) *Balto *Piglet (The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) *Fear (Inside Out) *Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) *Bodi (Rock Dog) *Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear (Toy Story 3) *Beagle Boys (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers) *Katie (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) *Hans (Frozen) *Margo Gru (Despicable Me) *Woody and Jeesie (Toy Story 2) *Red Puckett (Hoodwinked!) *Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Guy Gagne (Turbo 2013) *Naners (Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host) *Scar Snout and Spike (The Rugrats Movie) *Z and Mandible (Antz) *Dodos (Ice Age) *Mushu (Mulan) *Erik Killmonger (Black Panther 2018) *Winnie (The Boxtrolls) *Veruca Salt (Charlie and The Chocolate Factory) *Smiler And Bots (The Emoji Movie) *Zoe (Silly Animals) *Rango *Bully Boss (SMG4 Bloopers: Boil the Big Bully) *Griffin (Quest for Camelot) *Flik (A Bug's Life) *Skip the Alien (Aliens in The Attic) *Mrs. Brisby and Jeremy (The Secret of NIHM) *Regine Le Haut (Leap!) *Bradley Uppercrust III (An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Danny (Cats Dont's Dance) *Tinker Bell and Periwinkle (Secret of the Wings) *Ferdinand (2017 Film) *Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Mario (SMG4 Bloopers: Marioception) *Myles Standish (Free Birds) *The Mayor (The Powerpuff Girls Movie) *Mandragora (Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom) *Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Omar (Sahara) *Waluigi (SMG4 Bloopers: R64: Mario's Road Trip) *Danno Wolfe (Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey!) *Zazu (The Lion King) *Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Forte (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *Bob Parr (The Incredibles) *Laverna (Barbie: Fairytopia) *Wolf W. Wolf and Twitchy (Hoodwinked!) *E.B. (Hop) *Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Weasels (The Prince & The Pauper) *Lian-Chu (Dragon Hunters) *Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Master Udon (Spongebob Squarepants) *The Prince (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Fifi, Roberto, Stanley, Roger, Rufus and Charlene (Open Season 2) *Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) *Scratte (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Theo (Turbo 2013) *Fawn (Legend of The Neverbeast) *Lightning McQueen (Cars 2006) *Tom (Talking Tom And Friends Happy App-Loween) *Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *El Primero (Ferdinand) *Snotty Boy (Barnyard) *Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Paul (Silly Animals) *Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Bonnie (SMG4 Bloopers: Freddy's spaghettiria) *Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Avengers: Infinity War) *Brian (Doogal) *The King (Cars) *Yzma (Kronk's New Groove) *Gene Jailbreak and Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) *Lurleane and Pervis (The Good Dinosaur) *Gretel (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs Evil) *Van Pelt (Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle) *Bones (Monster House) *Felix and Newmann (The Missing Lynx) *The Were-Rabbit and Gromit (The Curse of The Were-Rabbit) *Carface (All Dogs In Heaven) *Juggernaut (Deadpool 2) *Mayor Muldoon (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature) *Little Girl (The Little Prince) *Watson (Sherlock Gnomes) *The Donkey Old Miller (The Star) *Vidia (Tinker Bell) *Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Susan Murphy (Monster VS. Aliens) *Anna and Kristoff (Frozen) *May (The Wild Life) *Paddington *Johny and Bears (Sing!) *Bigweld (Robots) *Carl and Frank (Ice Age) *Victor Maynott (A Monster in Paris) *Cy-Bug King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Sansón Carrasco (Donkey Xote) *Duke and The Gazelles (The Wild) *Leroy (Webkinz: All Credit Goes To The Webkinz!) *Flynn Squint Gupta Raz and Silas (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *The Martian King (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) *The Superintendent and Professor Bacterio (Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible) *Griselda and Sugar Plum (Strange Magic) *Hairy (Silly Animals) *Mercutio (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) *Surly and Andie (The Nut Job) *Peter Pan (Return to Never Land) *Thomas McGregor (Peter Rabbit 2018) *Dr. Otto Octavius (Spider Man 2) *Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) *Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Ted Wiggins (The Lorax; 2012) *Oscar (Shark Tale) *Percy "King" Dimpleweed (The Nut Job) *Bonito Yang Port and Starboard (The Pirate Fairy) *Bolt and Penny (Bolt) *Condorito and Coné (Condorito (2017 film)) *Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Crysta (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Banzou (Duck! Duck! Goose!) *Rattleshake Jake (Rango) *Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, DJ Drake, and Kate (Looney Tunes: Back in Action) *Basil and Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sinbad and Marina (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Bob and Stuart (Minions) *Chief Mcbrusque and Scuttlebutt (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) *Jewel (Rio) *Mayor Phlegmming (Osmosis Jones) *Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Miss Simian (The Amazing World of Gumball: The Ape) *Spencer (Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle) *Chester V. (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) *Gargamel, Monty and Azrael (Smurfs: The Lost Village) *Giant Jaguar Statue and Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Zebedee (Doogal) *The Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince) *Pigeon Toady (Storks) *Otis (Back at the Barnyard: Lights! Camera! Moo!) *Mega-Trogg (Gnome Alone) *Sir Ruber (Quest For Camelot) *The Mime (The Angry Birds Movie) *Merlock (DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Burger-Beard (The Spongebob Movie Sponge Out of Water) *Phoenix Buchanan (Paddington 2) *Dr. Eggman (SMG4 Bloopers: Mario's Train Trip) *Green Gremlin (Cars 2) *Agent Classified Corporal Eva and Short Fuse (Pénguins of Madagascar 2014 Film) *Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) *Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) *Carlos (Hop) *Trek and Tantor (Tarzan) *Frog Naveen and Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Maria Posada (The Book of Life) *Ramsley (Haunted Mansion) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls Movie) *Kai, Zoe and Budzo (Zambezia) *Heraclio (Justin and the Knights of Valour) *General Shanker (Escape from Planet Earth) *Tinky Winky (SMG4 Bloopers: Bad Star's Back! 300k special) *Grundel (Thumbelina) *Scroop (Treasure Planet) *The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Zurg (Toy Story 2) *Vector (Despicable Me) *Preston (Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties) *Gilbert Huph (The Incredibles) *The Beast (Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild) *Winged Beast (9) *Max Mordon (Tad: The Lost Explorer) *Headmaster (Deadpool 2) *Rad (The Webkinz Movie) *Kludd (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Barry (Jimmy and His Family Movie) *Man in The Bathtub (Puss In Boots 2011) *Calabar (The Legend Of Secret Pass) *Zhong (Spark: A Space Tail) *Mr. Greene (Norm of The North) *Sarco (Dino Time) *Dr. Pottis (Sonic the Derphog: The Item Brick) *Tiger (An American Tail Fievel Goes West) *Reggie (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas) *Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) *Max Dennison and Winifred Sanderson (Hocus Pocus) *Phango (Khumba) *The Evil Queen (Ever After High: Dragon Games) *Coyotes (Melody Time) *Chakal (The Book of Life) *Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie) *Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *The Other Mother/Beldam (Coraline) *Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Biskit Twins (Littlest Pet Shop: It's the Pet Fest! - Part 2) *Banjo the Woopile Cat *Mr. Tinkles (Cats & Dogs) *Gasket and Ratchet (Robots) *Chef (Trolls) *Ramon (Happy Feet) *Sauron (The Lego Batman Movie) *Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Warren T. Cat (An American Tail) *Macawnivore (The Croods) *Hunter (Storks) *Frabice (Minons) *Animals (Arthur Christmas) *Rex, Woog, Elsa and Dweeb (We're Back A Dinosaur's Story) *Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *Ted (All Hail King Julien: Run for the Border) *Iago (Aladdin) *The Colonel (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Big Nose (Pink Panther & Pals: The Pink Painter Show) *Plankton (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) *Chick Hicks (Cars 2006) *Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) *Heavy (SMG4 Bloopers: The Mario Channel: MARIO'S CHALLENGE) *General Grawl (Planet 51) *Spike (Flushed Away) *Samson (The Wild) *ZigZag (The Thief & the Cobbler) *Manolo (The Book of Life) *Joy, Sadness and Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Hans, Greta and Klaus (Ferdinand) *Queen Victoria (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) *Millicent Clyde (Paddington) *Grem and Acer (Cars 2) *Dagnino and the Animals (Noah's Ark/El Arca) *Hopper (A Bugs' Life) *Socrates (Animal United) *Ian and the Deers (Open Season) *King Kong (The Lego Batman Movie) *Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs: Treasure of the Middle Jungle) *Igor, Scamper and Brain (Igor) *Granny Puckett (Hoodwinked!) *Bad Apple (Veggietales: Larry-Boy and The Bad Apple) *Toad (SML: Toad's Mistake!) *Kenai (Brother Bear) *Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Dusty Crophopper (Planes: Fire & Rescue) *The Thief (The Thief & the Cobbler) *Leonard and Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Raccoon (The Nut Job) *Jack Skellington And Zero (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Tighten (Megamind) *Eeyore (Winnie The Pooh; 2011) *Riff (Rock Dog) *The Grand Duke Of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Astrid & Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Bowser (SMG4 Bloopers R64: Princess Capturing Simulator) *WALL-E *Miguel Rivera (Coco) *Alpha, Beata and Wolves (Storks) *Mike (Sing!) *DJ Walters (Monster House) *Kuzco (Llama) and Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Shan Yu (Mulan) *Bog King (Strange Magic) *Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Fridge (Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle) *Zarina (The Pirate Fairy) *Joaquin (The Book of Life) *Blobby (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer-Vacation) *Marco Diaz (Star Vs. the Forces of Evil: Starsitting) *Dag (Barnyard 2006) *Hunter (The Star) *Alamena Slim (Home on The Range) *Victor Quatermaine (The Curse of The Were-Rabbit) *Insurance Adjuster Pencil (Annoying Orange: Passion's Birthday Blowout!) Transcript Do The Roar (Crossover)/Transcript Videos Giovanna Caminita will uploading the Video on (October 20, 2018) Category:Crossovers Category:Trents gang spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:Unfinished Category:YouTube